As Dangerous As You
by LittleTayy
Summary: Despite being the independent, commanding leader that she is, Kathryn couldn't deny the appeal of having such a handsome rebel alone. It was entirely inappropriate and she tried to shake herself of the thoughts, but as she laid out her offer of First Officer to the man, she could see she wasn't the only one having trouble with salacious thoughts.


**As Dangerous As You**

* * *

Emotions are running high, they're stuck a lifetime away from the Alpha Quadrant and Kathryn isn't quite sure what to do with the Maquis. The only thing that comes to her mind is making the Maquis Captain Chakotay, her First Officer. She isn't quite sure Chakotay will accept the position but she has a feeling he will. She can't explain it, how she knows almost inexplicably that Chakotay will agree but she does. She felt it in the way their eyes had connected, and their bodies touched. There was electricity; an air between them and Kathryn felt it seeping into her pores whenever they were around each other.

It was this unexplainable connection that had her summoning him to her quarters, instead of her Ready Room. It was so far against protocol it actually gave Kathryn a thrill. From the moment he stepped into her spacious quarters, still strapped into his Maquis leathers; she knew he was going to be trouble. Despite being the independent, commanding leader that she is, Kathryn couldn't deny the appeal of having such a handsome rebel alone. It was entirely inappropriate and she tried to shake herself of the thoughts, but as she laid out her offer of First Officer to the man, she could see she wasn't the only one having trouble with salacious thoughts.

It was a dangerous game to be playing; yet the tension was exciting her more than she thought possible. He was the exact kind of man she always found herself drawn to, despite her better judgement; the kind she'd let seduce her in bars across the Alpha Quadrant, who she let fuck her against walls and with a hand around her throat.

"Something on your mind, Chakotay?" She drawled, voice lower and huskier than she'd intended, as the Maquis' eyes snapped back up to her own. She didn't miss the not so subtle shift in his seat, adjusting himself as his eyes bored into her.

"Just thinking of the _repercussions_ of being under your command," Chakotay replied, eyes giving away the intended and heated double meaning of his words.

Kathryn's eyebrow quirked upwards and she did her best to contain a smirk. He was magnetic and she could feel herself being drawn into him despite her best efforts. Leaning back against the couch, her body stretched almost enticingly, she considered his words curiously.

"Would it be so bad...being under my command?" She asked, an arm moving to rest along the back of the couch. "You and your crew have nowhere else to go and we can't be a divided ship. Being my First Officer would go a long way in helping integrate the crews," she explained then, dropping their game of double entendres for the moment.

Kathryn watches as he considers her words, wonders what's stopping him from knocking her out here and now and taking over her ship. She knows, if the situation were reversed, she'd be trying to take control of the situation. It's in her nature and she's never been one to shy away from getting her hands dirty. She can't help but feel that Chakotay isn't the same however and it's not what she expected of a Maquis Captain.

"No, I don't think it would. Besides that, we...I don't have much choice. I'll accept being your first officer," he tells her, dark eyes finding hers and she feels that electricity sparking between them again.

"Good. I'm glad that's sett-"

"Tomorrow morning," Chakotay interrupts her, voice low and breathy and Kathryn feels a tingle up her spine. "For tonight, I'm still Maquis," he breathes, shifting to the edge of his seat, body leaning forward, closer into her presence.

Kathryn's eyes widen and her breath quickens. She can practically feel the intent behind his words and as he reaches a hand out to grasp her wrist, she doesn't fight it. Doesn't think she can even if she wanted too.

He stands, his hand around her wrist pulling her up to press against the length of his body and Kathryn groans. They're pressed tightly together now, Chakotay's hand falling from her wrist to her waist, holding firm. She can feel every inch of him, including his arousal pressing into her belly.

He doesn't move and she doesn't speak. If this is to go any further, it's going to be her decision. She's tempted to pull away, after all he's a terrorist and she's got a fiancé at home. But they're 75,000 light-years away from the Alpha Quadrant and her body is burning with desire at the simplest touch.

She reaches up, with the hand that'd been in his clutches only moments before, to wrap around his neck. She stills for a moment, their gazes locked on each other before pulling him into a rough, frenzied kiss. His hands move over her body, pulling and tugging at her uniform before they settle under her thighs, lifting her easily; her legs wrap around his hips and press herself closer.

She directs him towards her bedroom between kisses. This is absolutely the last thing she should be doing, she knows it and he knows it. But her body is too caught up in the sensations he's creating in her to care. He drops her onto her bed almost carelessly and Kathryn grins; she never has been one to like the soft caresses of a lover.

They're pulling off their clothes now, yanking and tugging roughly, eager to have skin on skin contact. The very thought excites her and she can't help but wonder if his current roughness and disregard for their clothes, is any indication of what he'd be like during sex. And though it shouldn't, the thought of him manhandling her excites her.

Yet when they come together, his hands are gentle where she'd wanted rough, tender where she'd wanted bruising. It's a surprise to her but she sinks into it, revelling in the way their bodies push and pull harmoniously together. She breathes him in, clutches to him tightly enough to leave marks; her own hands had never been anything but rough. They climax together; euphorically taking in each other's bodies and Kathryn knows, without a doubt, that if she let him, this Maquis warrior could tame her wild heart.

* * *

 _AN: So, here is a little one shot, drabble thing about the in between of Chakotay becoming First Officer. It's a bit of a different take, and if inspiration strikes, I plan to have follow up drabbles from throughout the series that all connect._

 _Also, thank you to AngryWarrior69 from tumblr for being my Beta! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review! :) LT._


End file.
